Dorm Room 501
by bigmelittle
Summary: For many year room 501 has been abandoned, until Ally Dawson arrives. But there's a twist, she has to share with the arrogant Austin Moon. "Why is there carvings on my side of the wall" she asks quietly, a low chuckle escapes the blondes lips as his lips brush against her ear. Small shivers run down her spine as he says "Those who lived her, fell in love". /CollegeStory
1. Extended Version Of Chapter One

**Dorm Room 501**

The suitcase is gripped tightly in her small hand, as she walks along the pebbly path with a nervous look clear on her face. Her songbook clutched tightly to her chest,as many other students send quick glances in her direction. "They act as thought they've never seen a new student before" she mutters to herself as the sign 'Reception' comes into sight.

A sigh of relief escapes her lips, walking up to the front desk. Her grip on the suitcase is released and her focus turns to an elderly woman, her long wrinkled fingers type quickly across the keyboard whilst the screen illuminates off her rectangle glasses.

"Excuse Me" she says in a quiet tone, but the elderly woman makes no sign of showing any attention. With the roll of her eyes she lets out a loud cough, which immediately catches her gaze "Can I help you Miss" she asks in rough tone.

Taken back by her tone, Ally try's to refrain the look of shock from appearing on her  
face. "My name is Ally Dawson, the new music student". The elderly woman raises an eyebrow "I won a scholarship to attended here" she mutters quietly.

With a quick glance the elder woman begins typing on the keyboard once again, "Shelly shall be here a moment shortly, please take a seat in the mean time" Is all she says.

Grabbing her suitcase, she walks towards an empty sofa before taking in her surroundings. A tanned flooring with small checkered patterns, the cream walls allow the flooring to stand out whilst a large chandler hangs above the hallways.

The sound of laughter appears from down the left hallway, as Ally notices the elderly lady shake her head in disappointment. As the voices come into sight, her eyes automatically latch to a brown pair that stare right back.

"Guys" the boys masculine voice shouts, the brunette and ginger beside him look at him in confusion before the blonde points in her direction. Her mouth hangs open in shock, "Careful sweetheart, you don't want to many flies in that pretty mouth of yours" the brunette jokes, earning a high five from the blonde. A small blush appears on her cheeks, "New chic alert" the blonde whispers while flashing her a wink.

As they slowly walk past, the dark brunette takes a large bite out of his burger that is loosely gripped in his hand, causing bits to fall from the wrapper and onto the clean floor. "Dallas,pick the mess up" the woman scowls. But all he does it cockily shrug his shoulders with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Irritation build up inside the small brunette "Dude just pick it up"Ally shouts across, causing all eyes to turn in her direction.

A mischievous grin spreads across the blondes face, as he walks in her direction "So does a beauty like you have a name" he asks as he takes a seat next to her.

All Ally does is smirk, whilst twiddling her thumbs innocently. "Tell your dog to pick his litter up". An amused look appears on his face, causing a small chuckle to escape his lips. "What did she just call me" Dallas asks, anger clear in his tone.

Confidently standing up, she slowly walks towards the angered brunette and pokes her finger to his chest. "I said... . ..Dog" and before she knows it, Dallas' face turns red, and walking down the opposite corridor leaving Ally with the blonde and ginger still bothering her.

"Ally Dawson" an unfamiliar voice calls out, turning around she's greeted by a middle aged woman; her blue eyes reflect off the chandler, while her brown her is tied neatly in a ponytail.

"That's me" she says standing up, but what she doesn't expect is the words that leave Shelly's mouth. "I see you've finally met your roommate". Her gaze turns towards the blonde, a smirk clear on his face.

"Welcome to Dorm Room 501" is all he says.

-x-

"Please tell me your joking"Ally begs once they arrive at the small cottage. Ever other girls dorm was full up, and the only exception was to share this small sized cottage with the Son, who's father own the college. "I'm sorry Miss Dawson, there's nothing else I can do" Giving her an apoplectic look Shelly gives her a sad smile before leaving.

A frustrated groan escapes the brunettes lips, walking back into the small cottage she notices the blonde moving his personal belongings to the other side of the room. "Fancy telling me your name blonde" she asks in a bored tone, her eyes widen as soon as she sees her bed.

A queen sized bed is placed in front of her, lilac bedding covers the sheets with target pillows to match. Slowly walking over, she notices small fairy lights above the oak brown headboard. 'Amazing' is all she can think of.

"Ok, first don't ever call me 'blonde'" a voice shouts from the other side of the room, causing Ally to quickly turn her head in the direction it came from. "And secondly don't talk to me" Is all he says before storming out of the room with the door slamming behind him.

"And I have to cope with two years of this" she asks to the open space, before falling back onto the soft mattress.

* * *

**Ok, so I have just added some new bits in and a bit more extension I guess you could say.**

**And 19 reviews on the first chapter? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**musicforeverluver - Nope, there won't be any funny business I can assure you, unless I asked someone else to write it because I find it awkward to write those sort of scenes.**

**So what do you all think to 'Blonde' being the way he is towards Ally? Try and guess & I have mini completion for you all.**

**In a few chapters to come we will find out more about blonde, and I need a character. So if you want to be in this story then here's what you have to do**

**Name,age,male/female. Colour hair/ eyes and anything else is your choice. I will put it down to the final three and let you will decide.**

**So guys get reviewing, and if I get +3 reviews I will update tomorrow !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dorm Room 510**

"But we got bills to pay" she sings quietly, as she folds her t-shirt before placing it neatly inside the empty wardrobe. "Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?". As the small brunette carries on singing to the empty room, she doesn't take any notice of the door creaking open.

"And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m." the sound of footsteps cause her to stop in her tracks, and stop singing altogether. Slowly turning around, she soon realises who it is; Blonde. "You sound like a strangled cat" he mutters, walking to his own side of the room, sliding off his yellow converses to reveal a pair of neon pink socks.

As small chuckle escapes her lips, never did she think that a jerk like him would wear pink."What's so funny" he asks, narrowing his brown eyes into her own. Ally looks at him with an amused expression, "Um..." She begins looking around the room to help her out.

"Coming Shelly" her voice shouts, confusing herself and her roommate. Quickly grabbing her phone, she pulls on a cream cardigan before running out the front door as she hears blonde mutter "Weirdo".

-x-

The sun slowly fades in the dark sky, causing a small smile to appears on the brunettes face. "And every time I look at you, it's like the first time" she says as small dots begin to appear in the the sky.

An unfamiliar sounds appears in her stomach, a confused look appears on her face. But once she realises that she's hungry, a small chuckle escapes her lips. "To find the cafeteria" she says while patting her stomach.

In the distance she hears the soft sound of laughter, two girls slowly walking down the smooth path with smiles on he heir faces. Taking a deep breath, the small brunette makes her way towards the two friends 'All you have to do is ask where the cafeteria is' she thinks.

"Um.. Excuse me" she says, loud enough for the two girls to hear. Stopping in their tracks, they both turn around with a confused look on both of their faces. "Yeah" a girl with ombré tips at the bottom of her long brown hair says. She takes a step forward and asks "Would you be able to guide me to the cafeteria" she asks.

Both of the girls look at each other before the second girl says "Sure follow us" with a smile on her face. Ally walks next to them as they carry on talking about their own business. She takes notice of the second girl, one of her eyes are green while the other is black. "So what's your name" they ask, causing Ally to shake her head out of her thoughts.

"I'm Ally Dawson" she says with a small smile, the girl with ombré tips speaks up "I'm Alyssa, but call me AJ for short" she chuckles as Ally sends a smile in her direction. Even though she maybe shy, but one thing for sure is that she is easily to get along with and make friend. "And I'm Dani" the last girl says as she sticks her hand out to shakes the small brunettes. "We're going to be great friends" Dani says with a smirk on her face.

-x-

"All right class" Mrs. Stuart calls out a loud tone, whilst clapping her hands together for effect. As the brunette looks around the room, she soon notices Austin and his friends laughing. Within seconds his gaze meets her own brown eyes, he raises and eyebrow before turning back to his friends.

Mrs Stuart lets a sigh escape her lips, her mahogany hair falls gently above her shoulder, while her blue eyes mask the anger hidden behind them. "Who wants to sing" she asks louder, this causes the class to immediately stop talk and look in her direction.

Her blue eyes scan across the student before a smirk appears on her face, "Ally Dawson and Austin Moon" she announces. A look of shock spreads across the brunettes face, finding it hard to believe. Slowly standing up, she makes her way towards the large stage were both teacher and Austin are stood.

"Ok, pick two people to be on your team" she says, her brown eyes scan the seat when she notices AJ and Dani looking at her with hopeful expressions plastered on their faces. "Dani and AJ" she says in a confident tone, they both smile in her direction as they make there way up to the stage.

"Today, we are going to re create the duel in Michael Jackson's video;Bad" Mrs Stuart makes her way towards her laptop and hits the enter button, within seconds the loud beat explodes through the speakers.

Dani steps forwards first, as Austin does as well. Walking round in circles The blonde sings first "Your Butt Is Mine,Gonna Take You Right,Just Show Your Broad Daylight". A look of shock spreads across Ally's face at how strong his voice is, her gaze flicks to the other girls that's are currently sat down and notices that they are beginning to talk bout him.

Ally walks forward with AJ and flashes her a smile before she stands in front of Austin and begins to sing "Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad- Come On" she notices everyone's expression drop, but shrugs it off as Dani and AJ sing quietly "Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad".

Ally walks back so that she's in line with her two friends, before the song is over. A round of applause echoes through out the theatre, mainly direct towards Austin and his friends, while some towards Ally.

"That was intense" Dani says in an amused tone as everyone walks off the large stage. Nodding her head in agreement she notices someone looking at her, slightly turning her head she soon realises that it's her roommate. "One minute" she says, before walking towards the blonde.

An amused smirk appears on his lips, "I knew you wanted me" he says in a a sarcastic tone, every word clear in his tone. Ally let's out a sarcastic chuckle as she says "And you said I sound like a strangled cat" she chuckled before carrying on "Looks like you can be my twin". As she begins to walk away, she sends him a quick wink. Knowing that it's caught him off guard.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter, It may not be up to standard so I'm sorry for that and AJ is Allygurl101 and Dani is Ausllylover2345.**

**I will try and update tomorrow if I get +3 reviews, and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, just to clear things ups. This sorry will NOT be inappropriate as I find it extremely awkward to write those sort of Chapter, and secondly Austin is being mean which is building up to him and Ally becoming friends.**

**Anyways one with the story.**

* * *

**Dorm Room 501**

A full week has passed since she arrived, her roommate avoids her at all times or spends most of the nights in his friends dorms. Which doesn't bother the small brunette one bit. "Who's this" an unfamiliar tone asks Dani and AJ, causing Ally to turn around.

Stood in front is a short Latino with tight curls in her hair, her dark brown eyes show confusion and her bright outfit makes her stand out from the rest. "I'm Ally" she says while holding her hand out hesitantly. The quirky Latino takes a brief look at her hand before shaking it, "I'm Trish" is all she says before taking a seat next to Dani.

The sound of chatter fills the cafeteria, but within seconds it all goes quiet. Everyone's gaze focuses on Austin and his 'dogs'.

"_He's so hot_"

"_I wish he'd date m_e"

Murmurs surround the room, girls in '_aw_' while boys expressions showed jealously. "Well if it isn't my amazing roommate" he mocks, as his footsteps begin to head in the direction of her table. Her brown eyes widen in shock, when she feels a presence behind her.

"He's behind me isn't he" she say with a motionless tone and the roll of her eyes, everyone nods their head, while Trish's face lights up in amusement. "Oh he is indeed" she laughs. A small sigh escapes the brunettes lips before turning around, "Oh I see your brought your dogs this time" is the first thing she says before carrying on "Long time no see boys" she laughs.

Dallas' face turns a dark shade, "I'm out of here" he mutters before walking out of the cafeteria, with Dani trailing behind. Ally looks at Trish in confusion, but all she does is shrug her shoulders.

Turning her attention back to the mischievous blonde, he soon speaks up "Totally, I just took them to the vets" every work said, drips with sarcasm. Standing up, Ally leans in close to his ear and whispers "Pretty sure you had the fleas and not them". Slowly pulling away, she sees his face flushed in red, causing the cafeteria to erupt in laughter.

"Shut it" he snarls, and the whole rooms goes silent; even a cricket chirping would echo and nobody would complain. "Watch it Dawson" is all he's says before walking off towards the food counter, with Dez in his trail. "I'm so scared roomie" she shouts, as a chuckle escapes her lips.

As she sits back down, she notices Trish with a big grin on her face "Your my new best friend" she laughs before high fiving the brunette. "He's so embarrassed" AJ says with a slight chuckle, before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

-x-

When she arrives back at the cottage, the whole place is peaceful. As she quietly hums her way towards her room, she notices a familiar body crouched over. "Austin" she says in a quiet tone, but she gets no response as she steps closer towards the blonde.

"Go away" he mutters, waving his arm as a signal to leave. But instead she takes a step closer, placing her palm on his muscular shoulder she soon feels him shiver beneath. "Look at me" she whispers, crouching down so that she's behind him. A small sniffle escapes his lips and that when she realises; he's crying.

Slowly turning him around, a small gasp escapes her lips when she soon sees a large bruise forming underneath his eye. "Who did this Austin" she asks quietly, as her thumb gently rubs over the forming bruise.

"I got into a fight" he replies, in a soft yet quiet tone, which comes across as a small shock for the brunette. "Who did you fight with" she asks, both brown eyes staring into one another, as she wait for his reply.

Taking a deep breath he speaks, "Some random stranger, you got me angry so I took it out on another student". He looks back down, as a small blush appears on his face at the small confession he just made.

A small chuckle escapes her lips at the mention of her angering him, "I'm sorry for making you angry" she says in a soft tone, as she sees a small smile appear on his face.

"Can we start over" he asks, a hopeful look masked across his face. One look at the bruise underneath his eye and she nods her head as a smile appears on her face as well. "I'd like that" she says with a slight chuckle.

He raises his hand to her cheek, as she gently strokes it, causing a blush to cover her face and quickly pull . "I'll get you some ice" she chokes out, before standing up and walking back towards the door she entered less than fifteen minutes ago.

"Don't forget to get me chocolate" he shouts,causing her to laugh while shutting the door behind her.

-x-

As she walks back, she notices a girl with electric blue eye staring at her. "Your Lucky" the girl calls out, as she begins to make her way towards the brunette, who holds the bag of ice loosely in her hand.

"Excuse me" she asks in a confused tone, a small chuckle escapes the girls throat "You haven't heard the story of Room 501" she asks in amusement . Shaking her head, she makes a mental note to ask Austin about it when she returns.

"I'll let Austin tell you" is all she says before she walks over with the wave of her hand, "Wait" Ally calls out, causing the brunette to stop in her tracks, and turn around.

"What's your name" she's asks, smiling all she shouts is "Grace, see you around Ally".

* * *

**Yay I finally updated, I hoped you liked this chapter and Austin and Ally are only aquaintances. Let me know if you liked it.**

**Finally get to see Trish. Whats going on between Dallas and Dani? If I get +2 reviews I will either try and update tomorrow or do two chapters at the weekend :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dorm Room 501**

"I need to ask you something" is the first sentence that comes out of her mouth, when she hands over the cold ice pack. The blonde raises an eyebrow in confusion, before urging her to carry on with the wave of her hand. "What's the story about this dorm" she asks in a quiet tone, taking a seat beside the blonde his bed.

His brown eyes gaze into her own as she waits for his reply, "I don't know the story very well" is all he says before walking out of the room, leaving the brunette with a confused look on her face. "Liar" she mutters.

-x-

As she takes her seat next to Dani, she soon notices Mrs Stuart pushing a grand piano onto the large stage. "Would you like help" she asks, standing up once again as she no sooner just sat down. The teacher looks up in shock, before quickly nodding her head.

"I thought you was just joking" Mrs Stuart chuckles as Ally pulls the other side further onto the stage . All the brunette does is smile before speaking up "Would I be able to sing" she asks, a hopeful look masked across her face. She nods her head, as a smile appears on the small brunettes face.

"All right class settle down" Mrs Stuart shouts, as Ally takes her seat at the grand piano. The lights bounces off the glossiness of the piano, causing her grin to get bigger as she runs her finger across the black and white key's.

The sound of a random notes fills the room as she soon notices everyone's gaze in her, "Are you ready to start. Miss Dawson" Mrs Stuart asks, with the nod of her head she begins to play the tune. "I've never seen a diamond in the flesh" she sings into the attached microphone.

"I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies,And I'm not proud of my address," as she takes a quick look at her class, she soon notices Dani and AJ making their way up towards the stage. "But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom" she sings with a smile on her face, as Dani and AJ sing the next part.

"Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair." They both walk towards Ally and take a seat on the piano bench as they sing the chorus together, "And we'll never be royals (royals).It don't run in our blood,That kind of luxe just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz.".

As the song comes towards an end, applause fills the theatre, "Looks like you've got completion Moon" a familiar voice says from the back row

, her brown eyes search for the voice before she they finally land on; Grace. "Oh please" she hears Austin mutter before the sound of his footsteps make his way towards the stage.

He gives her a look as a signal to leave the stage, causing her to quickly move back to her seat, "Yo Dallas" he shouts as his hand reaches out for the acoustic guitar lying on top the grand piano.

Within seconds Dallas is stood on the stage, with the microphone gripped tightly in his hand. "Let's do this" he says with a wide grin.

"I wanna be a billionaire so very bad,Buy all of the things I never had" Austin sings clearly with a smirk clear on his face, as he plays the guitar smoothly. Everyone beings to clap along except for Ally and Grace. "Oh every time I close my eyes,I see my name in shining lights yeah. A different city every night alright,I swear the world better prepare!For when I'm a billionaire".

Dallas walks closer to the stage as he begins to rap "Yeah I would have a show like Oprah,I would be the host of everyday Travie your wish list" Ally's eyes widen in shock at how good of a rapper he is.

"Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid,Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music" Austin soon sings again as it goes back and forth between the friends and before they know it, the song is over. Applause re enters the room, standing ovation you guess she could say.

As they take their seat, Mrs Stuart walks back towards the stage with an amused look on her face.

face."Well.. Well.." She begins as her blue eyes scan the class. "Looks like I have chosen a winner" she says with a smile on her face.

Ally looks down at her converses losing interest, knowing who the winner will be; him. "Ally" Mrs Stuart shouts, her head quickly snaps up in her direction with a confused look on her face. "You won" Mrs Stuart says with a smile on her face.

AJ and Dani high five her, but she notices Grace stood their with a small smile on her face. "You deserve it" is all she says before leaving the theatre.

Dani gives the brunette a confused look before shaking her head, as the grin reappears on ear ear face. "She's right though" is all she says before walking off with AJ, chatting about whatever they want.

A smile appears on the brunettes face, just as she's about to follow her friends a familiar voice call outs "You don't sound like a strangled cat", Turing around she sees Austin with a nervous look on his face. Taking a step closer to him she says "Is that your way of apologising" she asks.

She notices a faint blush appear on his cheek, but within seconds it's gone..

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, let me know if you did and sorry if it seems a bit short, but I have to revise for my science test tomorrow (wish me luck,) other wise I would have wrote more.**

**If I get +3 reviews, then I'll write two extra long chapters at the weekend :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dorm Room 501**

"Hey Dez" the small brunette call outs from a distance, she notices him stop in his track, turning around to receive a confused look. "Are you the girl who annoys Austin and Dallas" he asks while raising an eyebrow.

A small chuckle escapes her lips, as she nods her head to his answer while walking closer towards him. "Yes, I call you Austin's Dog" she says with a slight smirk appearing on her face, but she quickly bites it down before he notices.

"Anyways what do you want" he asks, a nervous look now masks across her facial features. Her fingers play with the looses string on her red jumper, "I was wondering if you could tell me the story about my dorm" she says "You know, the one I share with Austin".

He nods his head, understanding what she's talking about. "Well.. It all started a few years back..."

-x-

"I don't even know how you manage to share the dorm with her" Dallas mutters as he lazily strums the acoustic guitar gripped in his hand. A loud sigh escapes the blondes lips, he stands up and takes a seat next to his friend. "We started over" he says as a small smile appears on his face.

His friend soon takes notice of the smile spreading across his face, "Dude" he says in a loud tone, causing Austin to give him a confused look. "You like her" is all he says before standing up. "Dude no I don't" he argues back, as a child pout is placed on his face.

"Stop lying for one and admit your feelings" Dallas replies, but just as he is about to speak again but the sound of the theatre door opening catches both of the boys attention. "Dani" Dallas asks in a confused tone as she quickly walks towards him.

Her eyes are filled up with tears, and a look of confusion spreads across Austin's face. "Are you guys dating" he asks in a unsure tone, Dani sends him a small smile at the same time Dallas nods his head while holding her in a tight embrace.

_'If only I had a girl like that'_ he thinks to himself, as he picks up the acoustic guitar and quietly plays random notes.

-x-

She's left speechless. "That's just... Wow" is all she can say, Dez gives her a nod to say that he agrees with her. "Does she still go here" she's asks, all Dez does is shrug his shoulders before saying "I have no idea, there's a good chance that she does".

"Well I let you get to go where ever your going" she says with a small smile, before walking off back to her dorm . As she's about to turn a corner, she notices a familiar figure leaning against the old oak tree. "Grace" she calls out, as her gaze fixes on her.

The girl stands up and walks towards her, "More like Trish" she says as her bright clothes become more visual. "Oh sorry, hey Trish" the brunette says In a happy tone , as the short Latino now walks beside her back to the dorm.

"Who's Grace" she asks as Ally quickly unlocks the door and they both step inside, the brunette shrugs her shoulders before saying "Just a friend", before avoiding the rest of the topic. "Guess what" she exclaims with a big grin on her face.

Trish looks at her in amusement before giving her a look that says 'Just tell me'. She chuckles before saying "It's not long til Christmas", a loud chuckle escapes her friends lips before nodding in agreement. "Oh Ally you are funny".

-x-

"And you return home" she says with a chuckle, as she places her songbook beside her. He raises an eyebrow in her direction, while walking towards his own room and taking a seat on his bed.

Standing up, she makes her way in his direction; to see him laid back with his eyes closed. "Mrs Stuart has made us partners" she's says in a slight confident tone, kneeling down in roaring of his bed as his eyes slowly open and meet her own brown eyes.

"Oh yeah" he replies with a slight smile, she nods her head as she notices the small gold flecks in his brown eyes. "Yeah, a love song for the Christmas festival" she chuckles with a small shake of the head.

He sits up properly and pats his hand against the bed, "Sit" he orders, as though she is a pet.

She shakes her head in amusement as she takes the seat beside him, "I'm not a dog you know" she mutters as she playfully elbows his stomach. A dramatic gasp escapes his lips, "That hurt" he fakes cries, causing a giggle to escape Ally's lips.

"So I have a few ideas" she begins in a serious tone, Austin can't help but chuckle about how serious she's being, causing him to receive a punch in the arm. "I maybe small, but I am tough" she says while flashing him a wink.

A look of shock quickly spreads across his face, something he wasn't expecting her to do. " Anyways" she carries on. "I thought maybe we could either sing It's time, by imagine dragons or a song I wrote myself" she says with a proud smile, clear on her face. "Your choice".

"Well, we shall see if your song is any good. But if it isn't the. Well just go with Imagine Dragons" he says, as he reaches over the side of his bed and grabs his guitar. He gestures for her to grab the keyboard, which she happily does. "We'll try out Its time first".

He begins to strum the guitar, as Ally gently presses her fingers against the keys. Austin nods for her to start, "So this is what you meant,When you said that you were spent" he grins at her as he sings the next part. "I don't ever wanna let you down,I don't ever wanna leave this town.'Cause after all This city never sleeps tonight" she sends him a genuine smile before her focus returns to the keyboard as they both sing together.

"It's time to begin, isn't it?I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit.I'm just the same as I don't you understand That I'm never changing who I am." As they finish singing they both stare at each other in amazement.

Sure it was an acoustic performance, but they both knew there was a meaning behind their voices...

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter :), let me know your favourite part. And sorry if it isn't as long, it's just late where I live. And thanks for wishing me luck on my test, it meant a lot :).**

**vote for which song you want them to sing, either. It's time by imagine dragons or You scan come to me :)**

**Anyways if I ever +3 reviews, I might add a surprise in tomorrow's chapter ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dorm Room 501**

"It was weird Trish" she sigh, "It was as though nothing else mattered". The small brunette places a small strand of locks behind her ear, before turning her attention towards her best friend, the Latino places a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying "I have a feeling he may like you as well", just as she is about to carry on speaking, the sound of the door to the dorm opening catches their attention.

Austin walks in with a tired expression masked across his face, "I'll see you later Trish" she says, while waving her hand in the direction of the oak door. Her friend soon catches on, and within seconds is out of the door, as silence fills the rooms.

"What's wrong Blondie" she asks, as she takes a seat beside him on the leather sofa. He slowly looks up at her but doesn't say anything. "Can I ask you something", this time he nods his head for her to carry on. "Do you really know the story of this dorm" is all she says before walking off to her room.

A small smirk appears on her face as she enters her room, and lays down on her bed, she closes her eyes as she begins to feel calm. "I do, but why should I really tell you" his voice calls out, causing her to quickly sit up."Maybe because I deserve to know" she calls back, slowly twisting her body so that it faces the cream eyes scan over the whole wall, before something catches her eyes.

_'smiles loves donkey'._

"Why is there carvings on my side of the wall" she asks quietly, a low chuckle escapes the blondes lips as his lips brush against her ear. Small shivers run down her spine as he says "Those who lived here, fell in love".

She slowly turns around to see that their faces are inches apart, "Tell me the story" she says. His gaze flickers back and forth between her lips, before he slowly pulls away and begins the story. "Her name was Grace, and he was called Clinton".

-x-

_"Guess what" Grace said in a happy tone, as Clinton walked through the door with a wide grin on his face. He walked closer towards his blonde haired girlfriend, while he happily wrapped his arms around her waist. "Surprise me" he chuckled as he placed a kiss on her cheek._

_"It's official that I have a full scholarship here for the next two years" she said with a smile on her face, but when she noticed there wasn't a smile on his own, her smile soon changed to a frown. "Aren't you happy" she asked in a quiet tone. He walked towards her and gently caressed her cheek, "I didn't think this relationship would last long truthfully" he admitted, just as he removed his hand away._

_Tears slowly filled up in her eyes, "Guess it's nice to know were I truly belong" she muttered before walking out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her._

…

_"I'm breaking up with you" Is the last thing that she heard him say, before he walked out of the dorm, leaving Grace stood in shock. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she placed her hand over her stomach before whispering "If only he knew"._

-x-

She sits there in shock, she already knew the story but to hear it come from Austin gave more emotion. "She.. she was pregnant" she asks quietly, finding it hard to even finish the sentence. He silently nods his head before pulling the small brunette into a hug. "She kept it" he says in a happy tone. "She just dropped out of college for a while, but she may be back now but she goes home everyday to see her daughter".

A small smile makes its way towards her face, "That's great" is all she says before snuggling into his chest a lot closer.

-x-

"This song is for anyone that's had their heart broken, and thought of their relationship as though it was a fantasy" she says quietly into the microphone. Dani and AJ stand beside her, as Dani begins to strum the acoustic guitar. "I'm wide awake" AJ sings into the microphone as Ally steps forward and sings the first chorus.

"Yeah, I was in the dark, I was falling an open heart.I'm wide awake, How did I read the stars so wrong" Her eyes scan the class that are seated in the chairs, but her gaze focuses on Grace as she notices a tear rolling down her face. "And now it's clear to me, That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems" she sings "Yeah, I was dreaming for so long". AJ steps forward and sings the next part, "I wish I knew then, What I know now. Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down".

"Falling from cloud nine, Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight, I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm wide awake." As they all finish singing, the sound of people clapping fills the theatre. Ally looks around for Grace, but realizes that she's no longer in the theatre. "That was great girls" Mrs. Stuart says with a smile on her face, before walking towards the cleaning closet.

Her gaze meets Austin's, and all he does is send her a small smile before leaving her stood on the stage.

* * *

**ausllylover2345 - Dani was crying, because she was having a bad day**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and guess what! You finally found out about Dorm Room 501. I couldn't decide on whether to make that about the Dorm, but decided to go with it. Basically Grace and Clinton were dating, but when he broke up with her, he had no idea that she was pregnant.**

**Anyways let me know what you think and sorry that I haven't updated this week, but I'm slowly getting back into my routine.**

**If I get +3 reviews, I will try and update tomorrow :) - Follow me on twitter if you want - r5saywhat**

**Oh and go and check out my mini story - Christmas Is Coming, contains Auslly :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dorm Room 501**

"Grace" she shouts, as she sees the familiar figure walk out of the cafeteria. Her pace slowly quickens as Grace begins to almost run across the pebbled ground, "Please just wait" she shouts. As she's about to turn the corner, she soon sees the brunette crouched against the wall, small sobs escaping her throat.

Ally crouches down to the brunettes level, and places her hand on her shoulder, "How did you find out" Grace whispers quietly, not looking up or making a single movement. She takes a seat beside her and looks out at the open area, "Dez and Austin told me" she replies, just as a small chuckle escapes her lips.

"Clinton was a fool to let you go" she says once again, before turning her gaze towards Grace who looks out at the open area. "He never knew about my pregnancy, well at least I don't think he did" she mutters as she picks away at the chipped nail varnish.

"What's your child called" she asks, Graces hand reaches inside her coat pocket before pulling out a small iPhone. "She's called Daisy" she says with a small smile on her face as she hand the phone over to the small brunette. A small toddler appears on the screen with a wide smile covering her small face, her blue eyes show happiness and her brown her is pulled aside into a small braid. "She looks just like you" she says, handing the phone back to Grace.

A small chuckle escapes her lips, "That's what everyone says". Ally stands up as she notices other students begin to form their way towards the open area, "I have to go now" she says "But if you ever want to talk, I'm here". Grace sends her a smile before giving her a quick hug.

-x-

"Will you pleases shut up" she shouts, as the two man children continue to argue back and forth. They both spare a glance in her direction, before resuming to the video game that their currently playing. "Austin" she says in a innocent tone, as she slowly walks towards him and standing in front of his view of the tv.

His brown eyes gaze into her own, as a faint blush appears on his face."Move out of the way" he mutters, sending a playful glare In her direction. A small chuckle escapes her lips, slowly walking closer to him, his eyes slowly widen in shock. "Make me" she whispers in his ear before pulling away, with an amused look clear on her face.

"Look Austin, I'm winning" Dez shouts, with a big grin on his face, but his eyes not moving one bit away from the small screen. "That's it" Austin mutters, narrowing his eyes at the amused brunette as a small shriek escapes her lips before she runs off into the next room.

A smile appears on her face as she runs in the direction of his room, "Come and get me slow poke" she giggles as she notices a gap down the side of his wardrobe; which she could easily fit between. The sigh of relief escapes her lips, as the sound of his footsteps come closer to the room. "Why don't you just come out" he orders "Because it's oblivious that I'm going to win", his shadows reflects off the cream walls, signalling that he is close by. Holding back a chuckle, she try's her best to stay quiet, but it's no good.

The sound of laughter echoes across the room, within seconds the blonde is stood in front of her. "Looks like you didn't have to come out after all" he chuckles as his arm slowly wraps around her petite waist, and quickly pulls her out. A look of shock is masked across her face, but soon turns into a small smile. "Just admit you enjoyed chasing me" she chuckles before pulling away and walk towards his bedroom door. Just as she's about to leave she says "I win", before leaving the flustered blonde with a small blush covering his cheeks.

-x-

"I'm telling you" Trish says "They like each other", AJ and Dani nod in agreement just as the familiar brunette takes a seat beside Trish. She sends a smile in everyone's direction, "Who totally likes each other" she asks, as she takes a note out of her sandwich.

Their eyes widen in shock, something that they wasn't expecting to be asked. "Um.. Trish and Dez" AJ says, cringing at the end of the sentence. The short Latino shoots her a look before Turing her attention back towards the amused brunette."Aw that's cute Trish" she says in a happy tone.

"What's going on between you and Austin" Trish asks, automatically changing the subject. Ally's eyes widen at the sudden question and change of topic, "Nothing, we're just friends" she mutters, taking another bite out of her ham sandwich.

AJ and Dani look at each other before laughing, "Why lie, when it's oblivious that something is going on between the two of you" AJ says with a smirk on her face, which she doesnt bother hiding. Ally looks at her with a shocked look on her face, "He's a cool guy, nothing else" she says quietly, her gaze focuses on the plate.

The sound of talking soon goes quiet, causing the brunette to look up and see everyone staring in her direction. "Why are you looking at me" she asks in a confused tone. Trish nods in her direction, indicating someone is behind her. But the brunette knows that look all to well. "Austin what's.." She begins, but Is soon cut off as he interrupts her.

"Yeah, I think the same your just a cool girl nothing else" is all he says before walking out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Ally.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I was meant to update yesterday but I didn't get a good wifi connection. And sorry if it's shorter than usual.**

**Is a spark finally happening do you think? Let me know :)**

**If I get +3 reviews, I'll either update Thursday or Friday :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dorm Room 501**

"Class, I would like you to give a warm welcome to our new student Jack" Mrs Stuart says with a kind smile, a tall boy with jet black hair that is sweeper across his forehead walks into the middle of the stage with a smile on his face. His brown eyes glimmer with happiness. "Well.. I'm Jack and I'm going to perform a favourite song of mine" he says as the beat of the drum begins to play behind him.

The small brunettes eyes wonder to the drummer, and she soon realises that it's Dallas. Looking to her left, she notices Dani has a small grin on her face, as she watches his movement. "Clocks strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade" he sings, and a few shrieks escapes the girls throats, including AJ's.

"Still enough time to figure out, how I chase my blues away" he winks AJ's direction as he walks down the steps and grabs hold of her wrist. A small blush covers her face, as he leads her up onto the stage while looking her in the eyes while singing, "I've done alright up to now" he sings as he slowly twirls her before letting go and walking back towards other girls.

Ally notices him walk in her direction, as she shyly ducks her head in hope that he won't come to her. "Take my hand" an all to familiar voice whispers in her ear, causing the smallest shiver to run through out her body. Slowly turning her head, she sees the mop of blonde close by, looking down at her lap she realises that his hand is open; waiting for her own to placed.

Place her hand in his own, his fingers automatically wrap around her hand as he pulls her out of her seat causing a small squeal to escape her lips as they both make their way towards the stage."This is so much fun" she whispers as they begin to swing back and forth with smiles spread on their faces as Jack continues to sing.

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody" Jack sings as he heads back towards the stage with his dancing classmates following behind. AJ smiles as he reproaches her and holds out his hand, which she happily takes "I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah" he sings as he pulls her close to him and then away as then continue to dance.

A loud chuckles escapes the brunettes lips as Austin crouches down, allowing her to jump onto his back. Taking a step back, she takes a deep breath before running and quickly attaching her legs around his waist, as her arms go around his neck. He automatically clutches her thighs before spinning her around, as the sound of laughter escapes both of their lips.

"With somebody who loves me" Jack sings, as the song comes towards an end. Students begin to surround him on saying how much fun they just had, whereas the blonde and brunette continue to spin around. "So much love in one room" Dani jokes as herself and Dallas approach the two people, Austin stops spinning as he hears the sound of her voice, causing a small whine to escape the brunettes lips.

"Way to be a kill joy Dani" Ally mutters as she slides of Austin's back and standing beside him, he nods in agreement causing both Dallas and Dani to chuckle. "You have enough time to dance around after class" she says before walking off, with Dallas' arm wrapped around her waist.

"That is probably the most fun I've ever had in my life" she exclaims as the blonde sits down on he the stage, she mimics his actions and sits beside him. He smiles in her direction, before looking out to the empty theatre, "It's true when they say college is better than high school" he replies. She nods her head in agreement before the atmosphere goes silent.

A small thought occurs in her mind, before she speaks up once again. "How come you was grumpy in the cafeteria yesterday" she asks, as she turns her body to give him her full attention. He raises his eyebrows before they relax once again, "I was... Was having a bad day that's all" he mutters before avoiding eye contact with the small brunette.

"Do you get your eyebrows waxed or do you pluck them yourself" she randomly asks, causing an amused yet shock look to appear on his face. A small chuckle escapes his lips as he says "None of those, why would you ask that". She shrugs her shoulder before saying, "They're just in good shape, and it would surprise me if you did".

Within seconds she is crouched over from laughter, as the blonde begins to tickle her. "Just because I care about my hair, doesn't mean I love my eyebrows" he chuckles as he carries on tickling her. The only sound that can be heard is their laughter mingled together.

-x-

The sound of someone knocking on the door, causes a small groan to escape the brunettes lips. Slowly rubbing her eyes, she stands up and takes her time walking to the door, the knocking increases as she gets closer. "What do you want" she mutters as she opens the door, to reveal a nervous looking AJ.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" AJ chuckles before walking into the small cottage, the nervous look never leaving her face. "Your lucky Austin's not here for the night, seeing as though he's gone to see his parents" she mutters, closing the door and slowly making her way over to her friend.

Taking a seat beside the brunette, she soon sees the nervous look on her face. "What wrong" Ally asks in a concerned tone, kicking her frog slipper off, she crosses her legs and faces AJ who does the same. "I think I like Jack" is the first thing that she says.

Her eyes widen in shock at the sudden outburst, but return to normal as she notices the nervousness that is radiating off her. "Well.. I'm no good with relationship advice" she begins "But all I can say, is get to know him and see where it goes from there". A small smile appears on AJ's face, "Your right Ally".

"Why don't we have a sleepover" Ally says with a big grin on her face, AJ's face lights up as she furiously nods her head. "I'll text the girls to come over" she says before taking her cellphone out from her pajama pocket and beginning to compose a group text.

-x-

The only light that illuminates the room is the small tv screen. Grace, Dani and AJ sit on the sofa; eyes wide with the comforters clutched tightly in their hands. Whereas Ally and Trish sit closely on the soft carpet, "Don't open the door Mary" Dani whimpers, as she slowly raises the comforter closer to her face.

The character inches towards the old door, edging closely step by step. "I can't watch" Grace cries as she buries her head into the pillow beside her. A high pitched scream escapes 'Mary's' throat as a pale hand clutches her ankle and pulls her to the ground.

She slowly inches into the cupboard and within seconds the door slams shut. "Oh my gosh" Ally gasps as she huddles close to Trish, who does the exact same. The sound of a door opening catches the groups attention, "AJ go look" Dani whisper, nervous clear in her tone as she speaks.

AJ furiously shakes her head, as she hides under the comforter along with Dani. Footstep walk in their direction, causing Trish to quickly pause the movie. "I'm scared" she mouths to Ally, causing the frightened brunette to nod agreement. Two pale lights appear in the door way, as a high pitched scream escapes Graces  
Lips, "It's happening for real" she shouts as she angrily throws her pillow in the direction of the lights.

"Ouch" a voice mutters as the two pale lights quickly disappear, within seconds the living room light is turned on to reveal Austin Dallas and Dez stood there with amused looks on their faces. "You idiots" Trish roars as she quickly stands up and chases them out of the room.

"It's ok" Ally says in a calm tone, as she walks towards AJ and Dani who are still hiding under the comforters. Their heads slowly peak , as horror masks their faces."Who .. Who was it" AJ stutters as the brunette notices a tear roll down her friends cheek. "The three douchebags" she mutters, with a hint of anger in her tone.

-x-

"Are you mad" he asks quietly,walking towards the brunette who is currently curled up on the sofa, a comforter thrown over her small body. "Sort of" she mumbles, not bothering to move to look at him as she speaks.

He takes a seat at the end of the sofa, not moving any closer. "We didn't mean to scare you like that" he says in a quiet tone. The sound of movement catches his attention, as he turns to see Ally now sat up facing him. "I know, but Dani and AJ was crying" she says "And don't forget we was watching a scary movie" she adds, shooting him a pointed look.

"Yeah" he says sheepishly "Dani told Dallas about the sleep over you was all having. So Dez thought it would be funny to go ahead and scare you all". A small chuckle escapes her brunettes lips as she sends him a small smile. "Well it looks as though his plan worked" she chuckles before looking towards the cream carpet.

"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,And all you're ever gonna be is mean" she sings in a joking tone, which the blonde soon catches on as a small grin appears on His face. "Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me" he sings as he stands up, gesturing to his height, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

As he sits back down,she gently pushes his shoulder causing him to fall straight back. "Don't joke about me being small" she pouts, just as a smile appears on his face. The blonde sits closer to her as he places the comforter around them both, causing her to lean her head against his shoulder.

"I think your height is cute" he says quietly, nothing is said for the next few moments until he speaks up once again. "And I'm really loving the frog slippers, that match your lime green pyjamas that your currently wearing". A small smile appears on her face, just as a blush erupts onto her cheeks. "Thanks" Is all she says before snuggling closer to him.

The room goes silent, as they just stay there not saying anything or making a sound. "I'm glad that I share a dorm with you" Is the last thing she says before drifting off to sleep. His gaze flickers to the sleeping brunette, as a small smile appears on his face. "I wouldn't want it any other way" he whispers, be place a small kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, 849 words was spent of the first part of the chapter with Austin and Ally dancing and joking around so I hope you enjoyed there cute moments :).**

**And as for the horror part, that was my first time ever writing something like that. So let me know if I did a good job of it. And apart from that, it's a longer chapter!.**

**Oh! And check out my other story 'Christmas Is Coming' the chapter may be short as this story is my main focus :)**

**If I get +3 reviews, I might do two chapters for you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dorm Room 501**

Wide grins spread across their faces, jumping up and down across the room a small chuckle escapes the brunettes lips. "I'm sexy and I know" she sings loudly, grasping his hand as they both begin to spin around in a circle. They continue to spin before he comes to a suddenly holt, a serious expression takes over his facd as he takes a step closer to her. "wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah" he shouts jump back with the grin back on his face, whereas for Ally.. Not so much.

"Don't do that again" she whines, causing him to chuckle and walk back over to her. He smile before pulling her into a warm hug, she wraps her arms around him as they both sway side to side. "There's something I need to tell you" he says in a nervous tone. She pulls back and gives him a small smile, reassuring him to carry on. "Ally I really.." He says but never finishes his sentence.

'Come on Moon, Let it go. You can't hold it back anymore' he thinks, but quickly shakes his head, causing the brunette to give him a confused look."I really like rubber ducks" he says "I like to play with them in the bath, pretending that there is the evil.. Sponge is trying to attack the water".

An amused look appears on her face, her lips slightly quieter but within seconds she bursts out laughing. "Please .. Tell me your joking" she manages to breath out, but when he shakes his head she laughs even more. "I will never be able to take you seriously again" she laughs before wiping a small tear from her cheek.

'Oh great' he thinks.

-x-

"One week until the Christmas Festival" Mrs Stuart announces, as the class take their seats. A small smile appears on Ally faces, Christmas being her favourite time of year brings a smile to her face all the time. "But we will be performing outside in the snow, to let everyone have that Christmas feeling through out the he. performance" She says, causing loud groans to erupt the room.

"But we're going to be freezing" AJ argues, as the class nod in agreement. The brunette looks to her side and sees Jack looking at her best friend in aw. 'He so like her' she thinks, before focusing back on what Mrs Stuart about. Standing in the middle of the a stage, she begins to speak once again. "Austin and Ally shall be closing the show, AJ will be opening" Is all she says before walking to the small desk by the stage.

Everyone looks at AJ, and she soon notices "What" she asks in a confused tone. Jack stands up and sits beside her, asking the question that everyone wants to know, "What songs are you singing". She shrugs her shoulders and says "Surprise" before walking out of the theatre, a chuckle escaping her lips along the ways.

"Because that wasn't weird at all" Dez says, causing everyone to send glares in his direction, raising his hands in defence he mutters "Gosh", before walking over to Austin who is lazily strumming the acoustic guitar. Her brown eyes follow Dez as both friends begin talking. A small smile appears on the brunettes face as she notices how Austin has given his best friend his full attention, his eyes meet her own and a small blush covers her cheeks, causing her to look away.

"We need to talk" Dani says with a stern look on her face, she looks at her in confusion before walking out of the theatre with her.

-x-

They take a seat inside the empty cafeteria, the only sound that can be heard is the cooks preparing the food for later on. "So what do you want to talk about" she asks, nervously twiddling her fingers, Dani has never been like this with her before and now it's rather unusual for her.

"Repeat the words I say", nodding her head Dani begins to speak once again "I like" she nods her head for Ally to repeat what she just said. "I like" the brunette mutters with a bored look on her face, "Austin" Dani says quickly, but as soon as Ally finishes the last word, her eyes widen in shock as to what has just happened.

"I like Austin" she says in a quiet tone, as it all begins to sink in.

-x-

"Where are you going" he asks in a confused tone, as he watches her pile her clothes into a small suitcase. She doesn't answer him, but resumes to pack her stuff . "Are you leaving" he asks in a sad tone, which quickly catches her attention.

She stops what she's doing and turns to look at him, "Shelly has the dorm available for me" she says quietly, sitting at the edge of her bed. A look of shock takes over his expressions, "I can sort this out" he says but soon takes notice of her shaking her head.

"I'm also moving dorm because.." She never finishes her sentence. Instead she grabs her songbook and places a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being an awesome roommate" she says with a small smile, before walking out of the dorm.

'You should have told him how you really felt' a small voice in the back of her head says, as a small tear runs down her cheek.

-x-

It doesn't make any sense, her leaving out of the blue. Standing up, the blonde marches into her office, as a look of surprise cover his aunts facial expression. "What can I do for you Austin" Shelly asks in a kind tone. He narrows his eyes and takes a seat that is set in front of the desk.

"Who's dorm is Ally in" he asks, she begins to type away on the mac computer in front of her, before a confused look appears on her face, "She's still in your dorm" she says "Dorm Room 501 if I'm correct".

A confused look appears on his face, "She a said that you said there is an available dorm" he says, Shelly shakes her head but as she's about to speak he cuts her off. "Thanks for your help" is all he says before leaving the room.

-x-

After a few seconds of waiting, the door finally opens. "Ally" the tone says in a surprised tone. She smile before placing her suitcase beside her, "Hi Dad" she says in a happy tone. "I'm home".

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, and Incase you got confused, Ally left the dorm because she isn't good with feelings.. If that makes sense? Basically she's nervous about having a relationship.**

**If I get +3 review, I'll try and update tomorrow :)**

**austin-fks-ally ; nope the rating has always been K.**

** ; Yes, Clinton will appear in later chapters :)**


	10. READ THE AUTHOR NOTE!

**Dorm Room 501**

_From Austin:  
To Ally;_

_Why did you lie to me?_

* * *

_From Austin  
To Ally;_

_Whatever I did wrong, then I'm sorry. Please come back.._ I miss you.x

* * *

_From Ally;  
To Austin;_

_I'm sorry_

* * *

She looks at her phone, before turning it off altogether. A smile appears on her face as she lays back on her bed, her child hood bedroom has never changed. The pale blue walls that are covered in photos of her family and friends from high school, the small desk opposite her window still has the books scattered across it, some even left open!

"Oh how I do miss home" she says quietly, closing her eyes in there process. The sound of knocking causes a small groan to escape her lips, "Who is it" she shouts, but there is no reply. Instead the door slams open, causing the brunette to quickly sit up to see Dez and Grace stood their with amused looks on their faces. "Blame Dez" Grace chuckles, pointing towards the confused ginger.

She shakes her head in amusement before speaking up, "What are you guys doing here" she says "And how did you find out where I live" she asks in a confused tone, Grace taps her nose before chuckling. "For me to know and for you to never find out" she says. But the look on Dez's face says differently, "You found out from Shelly" he mutters, shaking his head in disappointment.

It earns him an elbow to the rib, causing him to crouch over in pain. "Good job I never tell you anything" she mutters rolling her eyes, before turning her attention towards the amused brunette. "Anyways, why have you been missing classes" she asks, with a raised eyebrow.

A look of shock spreads across Ally's face, something that she wasn't expecting to ask. "Um.. Homesick" she says avoiding eye contact at all time, Grace walks over and sits beside the brunette and places a hand on her shoulder. "Has Austin done something wrong" she asks quietly, but she quickly shakes her head as a look of horror spreads across her face.

"No" she says "Just me and my stupid feelings" she mutters looking towards the soft carpet beneath her feet. Grace and Dez share a look before he walks towards the two girls, and crouches down in roaring of there brunette. "Do you want to know a secret" he asks, causing her to give him a confused look.

She nods her head, but isn't prepared for what he says next. "_Austin likes yo_u". A look of shock spreads across her face, but soon a single tear rolls down her cheek as she begins to shake her head. "He can't date someone who can't handle her feelings" she cries, as Grace pulls her into a side hug.

"But he won't care Ally" Dez say softly, "He knows you inside and out" is all he says before walking out of there room. Shifting in her current position, she looks at Grace, "Take a chance" The girl beside her says before pulling her into a hug.

-x-

He looks across her side of the room, all empty. Nothing left except the unmade bed. "Why" he asks the empty room, but quickly shakes his head before making his way towards her room. His eyes scan the whole room, before his gaze lands on the carvings. His finger slowly traces over the carving, a smile appears on his face as an idea comes into his mind. Grabbing a coin out of his pocket, he begins to scrape away at the old wood, within minutes the smile is replaced with a grin.

_'Rocker hearts Write_r'.

-x-

"Still No Ally" Mrs Stuart asks the class, as a worried look appears on her face, AJ shakes her head in disappointment "No, apparently she has gone to visit her Dad" she says. The teacher nods her head before a frustrated sigh escapes her lips, shaking her head she mutters "She needs to come back or else the festival can't go ahead".

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, "But it has to" Dani argues, as a disappointed look appears on her face. A hand grasps her own, as she soon realises that it belongs to Dallas. "But Austin needs a duet partner" Mrs Stuart argues, "I can sing with him" Des shouts from the middle row, earning him weird looks and for Dani and Grace to narrow their eyes at him. "No, it's a song for Austin and Ally" Grace says whacking him upside the head. Low chuckles fill the room, as a smirk appears on her face.

"I can't perform" AJ says with a nervous look on her face, a look of anger spreads across Mrs Stuarts face, "Why not" she spits out. Tucking a stray hand of hair behind her ear she says "Because Ally chose the song, and she deserves to sing it", a smile appears in Graces face as she soon realises what she is talking about.

"I agree" she speaks up, "Ally deserves to sing it". Mrs Stuarts eyes widen in shock, before shaking her head, "If she turns up then by all means" is all she says before walking out of the room.

"We have to get Ally back" Dallas says "And fast" Trish replies.

-x-

"Ally" Trish cries into the phone "You have to come back", a sigh comes from the other end as the sound of Rain captures her attention. "Wait are you outside" she asks. A chuckle escapes Ally's lips as she finally has a chance to reply, "Yes, I'm going somewhere".

"But where" She asks, but is cut off by the sound of someone knocking on her dorm. "Hang on" she says as she a walks to open it. "Can't you see that" she begins but is soon cut off to see the familiar face,

"I'm back" Ally chuckles with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Ok I know what your thinking, how come I've uploaded this chapter twice? I've decided to change it were Ally arrives at Trish's dorm, because I have something planned for them both in the next chapter.**

**lizzyhoen: Dani doesn't like Austin, they're friends as she's dating Dallas.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Dorm Room**** 501**

A look of shock spreads across the latinos face, "What.. how" she asks, gaping at her best friend. Ally chuckles with the shrug of her shoulders, placing her small suitcase beside the shoe rack, she walks towards the small living room, before taking a seat on the leather. "I guess you could say that I had some sense talked into me" she says with a small smile on her face, which the Latino soon takes notice a step inside, she places her small suitcase by the shoe rack and walks in the direction of the leather couch. "Just exactly who then Miss Dawson" Trish asks with the raise of an eyebrow, a serious look appearing on her face, which the brunette tries not to chuckle at.

"They go by the name of Grace and Dez" she chuckles with an amused look on her face. A look of shock spreads across the Latino's face, trying to believe what she's just heard. "You mean.. Dez that never makes any sense" she asks, still finding it hard to believe. "I know right" Ally giggles with a small smile on her face. "But I came back because I couldn't let you all down" she says with a sad smile clear on her face.

Trish places a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying " I'm glad your back, oh.. and another thing" she says, the brunette gives her a confused look while urging her to carry on. "Your taking over AJ's performance".

-x-

"Is there still any news on Ally" Mrs Stuart asks in a frantic tone, quickly running a hand through her hair in the process. Everyone looks around the busy theatre, many students walking back and forth preparing for the festival. "She's staying with Trish" Dez calls out, which immediately catches a certain blondes attention. "Ally's back" he asks in a quiet tone, but a look of shock clear on his face. Dez looks in his direction before shaking his head. "Just pulling your leg man" he says, patting Austin on the shoulder.

A look of anger spreads across his face, shoving his best friends hand from his shoulder. "Don't lie about those sort of things" he mutters in a dark tone, before making his way out of the theatre. Dallas and Dani send a glare in his direction, before walking towards Mrs Stuart. He looks in the direction of Grace, as he sees her giving him the thumbs up. "So good so far" she mouths, as he nods his head

-x-

The snow falls gently across the open area, Mrs Stuart stands on the stage with a nervous smile clear on her face. "AJ and Dani shall now turn the lights on" she says, before clapping, which everyone else soon follows. They both make their way onto the stage, "Here we go" they both say into the small microphone. Both looking at one another, they notice a certain brunette out of the corner of their eyes. Pushing down on the small red button, bright lights illuminate the towards the microphones near the band, AJ sends a smile in Ally's direction. "He's missed you" Is all she says, before the brunette takes a seat at the grand piano.

"Let it go, let it go, Can't hold it back anymore" she sings quietly into the mic, as her fingers gently press against the white keys. Her eyes scan the crowd, before they finally focus on a familiar blonde. "Let it go, let it go, Turn my back and slam the door" everything goes quiet, as the crowd stare intensively at her. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen".

The familiar voice rings through his ears, causing him to drop the packet of crisps in his hands. Quickly turning around he soon realises who the voice belongs to; Ally. A look of shock spreads across his face, as he notices Dez staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Don't let them in, don't let them the good girl you always have to be" her eyes connect with his, and it's as though she sings the next few words to him. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them now they know" A small smile appears on her face, as the drums begin to mix with the music, along with the guitar.

"Let it go, let it go, Can't hold it back anymore" He slowly makes his way towards the middle of the crowd, as a smile appears on his face. "And here I stand  
And here I'll stay" she sings, as her gaze watches his every move. "It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small" she sings with a slight chuckle, as she looks in the direction of AJ and Dani who send her a smile.

"And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all, Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe" she sings "I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve". The songs slowly comes to an end, leaving the brunette with a happy smile on her face. Her brown eyes scan the crowd, and when her gaze finally lands on the one that she wanted, she sends a small wave in his direction, which he happily waves back. "I missed you" she mouths to him, causing a smile to fill his face.

-x-

The festival gradually comes to an end, as both performers stand in front of each other. "Why'd you leave" he asks in a soft tone, ignore his question, she slowly raises her hand and caresses his smooth cheek. "That's the past, move on" is all she says before gently kissing him on the lips. His arms quickly wrap around her waist and pull her closer, just as her arms fly around his neck. A small smile appears on her face as they both pull apart, "We'll talk later" Is all she says before walking towards the stage, leaving a blushing blonde behind.

-x-

"So this is what you meant,When you said that you were spent" he sings with a smile on his face, still recovering from the blush. "And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, Right to the top,Don't look back" she smile back at him, before her gaze wonders across the smiling crowd. He soon mimics her movements, before it's her turn to sings. "I don't ever wanna let you down" she sings looking at him, before quickly looking back at the crowd. "'Cause after all,This city never sleeps at night".

Turning towards each other, the smiles never leave their faces. "It's time to begin, isn't it?, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was" they both sing together, as he notices a small blush appear on her face. "Ahhh don't you understand,That I'm never changing who I am". The song slowly comes to an end, as the crowd erupts with clapping and cheering, "Merry Christmas" they both say into the microphones, before walking off the stage.

"Ten dollars say that they're together" Dez says with a smirk on his face, an amused look appears on the Latino's before shaking his hand, "Deal".

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for keeping you waiting for it. Just been a busy week at school, anyways will Auslly get together in the next chapter? What was your favourite moment in this chapter.?**

**If I get +3 reviews, I'll try and update tomorrow :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS!

** Dorm Room**** 501**

"Merry Christmas" a familiar voice shouts in her ear, a small groan escapes her lips as she raises her hand and moves it towards the direction that the voice came from. "Go away" she mutters in a tired tone as she turns around facing the opposite direction, "But where is the fun in waking my girlfriend up" he chuckles, sliding an arm around her petite waist and pulling the brunette closer towards his front. "Well your girlfriend is sleeping.. so go away" is all she says before snuggling closer to the blondes chest.

A small sigh escapes her lips as she begins to fall asleep once again, but with the sudden sound of someone knocking at the door her eyes immediately open. "Austin" she whines, looking up at him with an innocent look on her face. "Fine" he mutters, removing his arms from around her waist and walking towards the door.

"Merry Christmas" Dez shouts, barging past his best friend with a large fat suit in one hand and a Santa clause outfit in the other. A small chuckle escapes both Austin and Ally's lips, "Definitely going all out I see" she jokes with a look of amusement on her face. Shrugging his shoulders, his eyes scan the room. "Where's my presents" he asks, realising that the room has no decorations, except a reindeer ornament sat on the white window ledge.

"Oh didn't you know" she asks a confused expression masking her face like Dez's. "We're all meeting up later so we can open them up together", she says with a chuckle at the end, as Austin takes a seat beside her.

-x-

"Here comes Santa Clause" Dani shouts, pointing in the direction of Dez walking through the door. But within seconds he doesn't move. The sound of laughter fills the room, realising that he is stuck Austin and Dallas stand up and help their friend. "More like santa got stuck" Trish mutters with an amused smirk plastered on her face, "Heard that" Dez shouts.

Everyone sits in a circle, with the presents placed in front of them. "Ok, first present we get has to be opened from out mouth" AJ says with a grin clear on her face. "Is the video recorder set up Deza Clause" she asks with an amused look, just as he turns around and nods at her. "Austin pick Ally's, and vice versa" is all she says before telling everyone else who they're paired with.

"Here" he says, handing her a small thin box from himself. A smile appears on her face, as she places it on the floor and begins to tear the paper off to reveal a small velvet box. "Is it what I think it is " she asks in a quiet tone, as she slowly opens it to reveal a pen with her name on it. A look of disappointment covers her pace, but it's soon gone within the blink of an eye. "I love it" she says in a happy tone, before placing it beside her.

Across the room, the latino notices the disappointment on her face, she waves a hand in the brunettes direction which quickly catches her attention. "What's wrong" she mouths, with a concerned look on her face. But all Ally does is send her a quick smile before looking away.

-x-

"Are you ok" he asks, shutting the door behind them both, as she places the bags beside her bed. Turning in his direction, she sends him a small smile before taking a seat on her soft mattress. His eyes narrow in her direction as he sits beside her, "Ever since you opened my present you've been quiet" he mumbles with a concerned look on his face. "It's nothing" she says with a small smile and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know your disappointed about the pen" he says "But that wasn't the proper gift I got you" he says, as he watches a look of shock spread across her face. His hand reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out an exact replica of the box the pen was in. "Please tell me it isn't another pen" she mutters, as she eyes it closely.

He slowly opens it, to reveal a gold chain, with half a moon on it. "I know it's cheesy" he begins "But you know that I'm with you at all times" he says as he places it around her neck. Once it's clipped, she holds the charm in her and says "I love it" before pulling him In for a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been busy with school work and I've just had my birthday (The day everyone get's presents) and I've had time today.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, as I feel as though I could of done better, but I haven't written for a while so yeah.. I hope you all had a great Christmas.!**

**If I get +3 reviews I'll try and update tomorrow? And is anyone going to see R5 perform in London? If so that cool and I might see you there :)**


End file.
